Shadows and Shades
by Ciara-Ruler of the world
Summary: Shade doesn't know who she is. Then she stumbles upon a little boy named Jack Frost. She blames herself for his death. Will she accept his new self? It's better than it sounds, trust me. OCxJack. T for paranoia in new chapters. I don't own the picture. A combined effort between me and DemonCat008.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

I encountered it everywhere, especially on that first night. There was a lot of it, and it was so heavy I felt it press on my skin. Softly, though. Almost like silk. Even though i knew my eyes were open, it didn't make any difference. I looked up and tried to make out a faint smudge against the darkness. The moon appeared then, full and bright, and chasing the darkness away. I was kinda sad to see it disappear so quickly, but the cool feeling of the light made up for that.

I sat up from where i was laying and saw that i was in a forest of sorts. The trees were just beginning to lose their leaves and a small wind shook the branches. Something by my hand glittered, and i picked it up.

It was a small necklace. A small heart shaped crystal was tied to an almost invisible string. It was beautiful, and i put it on right away. Suddenly i had an urge to see what i looked like. I stumbled to my feet and walked blindly into the forest in search of something to use as a mirror. I quickly found a pond where the water was very still and reflective. I leaned over the edge to see myself.

I had glossy black hair that just brushed to water when i bowed my head, and my eyes were a bright silverish color. I had a roundish face which was odd because i was sure i was at least 18. My skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't tan. Somewhere in the middle, i guess.

Now knowing what I looked like, I raised my head and looked over at some lights. Lights meant houses, which meant I could get help.

I ran down to the little town and gasped in amazement at all the lights and people still out at this time of night.

"Hello!" I called out to a girl passing by, but she ignored me. I frowned and walked further into the town.

"Hello! Um, hi? Hey, where-" I tried again, but no one seemed to see me. Then i saw a little boy about four years old walking in front of a sledding area. Someone was racing down and yelling, but the kid didn't hear it. I ran in and grabbed the kid right before he got run over, and wide eyed he turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" He said. I smiled.

"I-" Just then some kids ran through me. Literally through me. I felt this unpleasant sensation where they touched and my smile fell. The kid just stared.

"Are you magic or something?" He reached out and tapped my shoulder. "How come only i can see and feel you?"

"I dunno," I said glumly. He smiled at me.

"I guess we have no choice but to be friends!" He announced happily. "My name is Jack Overland Frost. I'm the last Frost in my family!"

I wondered what that meant, but didn't push for an explanation. I mean, he was four.

"I don't have a name," I told him. "Or at least one i can remember."

"That won't do at all." He said with a frown and thought. "How about Shad? Cuz you cast a shadow at night."

I was about to say he did too, but again realizing he was four, agreed. I liked it anyway.

"And my last name will be Nightstar, because the moon was full and looked brighter than a star."

"Yeah!" He smiled. I smiled back.

We became best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

After some odd years, Jack and i got to know each other better. I learned that that his father had died shortly after he had been born, and his mom met another man. Some guy with the last name Overland. Jack didn't want to change his name, so his mom listed Overland as his middle name. A few years later his sister was born into the Overland family. Jack told me sometimes that he felt a little sad about being the last Frost, but he never regretted it.

And i patiently waited as he grew up. I also developed some techniques. I had a thing with Shades. Not shadows, those are completely different. Shadows are two dimensional. Shade have three dimensions. You can make rabbits and mice out of shades. Trust me, I've had my fair share of dealing with shadows too.

I also noticed that while Jack grew older, i didn't seem to be growing at all. Jack still celebrated my 'birthdays' though. He claimed that my birthday was the day he found me, when i woke up. He baked cakes. It was cute. As time went on, a lot of things Jack did became cute. I think i might have fallen in love.

When Jack was 17, I suggested going ice skating. He had a house near 'Mirror Pond' as i called it, and i had tested the ice a few days back and found it was sturdy enough to walk on. He loved the idea. Then he came up with something else- what if he brought his little sister and taught her to ice skate? I kinda wanted to spend some alone time with him, but i knew how much he adored his little sister, so i agreed. I wish i didn't.

Everything was going well, until the ice started cracking. I watched Jack trick his sister into a game of hopscotch.

"Jack" i called to him, "Be careful!"

"I will be..." He muttered, picking up the stick near his feet. He hooked his sister over and i sighed with relief. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He started to stand up.

Too soon.

The ice broke beneath him and he fell into the water.

"JACK!" I screamed, and dove in after him. He was struggling to get air. I grabbed him and tried to carry him up, but it was no use. He was already slowing down, his eyes glazing over. His clothes were just too heavy , they dragged him down. he hit the bottom, and i swam to the top for air. I pulled myself out, sobbing, and looked into the black waters. I couldn't even see him.

Beside me, Jack's sister was kneeling and looking down into the water.

"Jack? Jack!" She was saying over and over. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Stop playing and come back up, Jack!"

The ice under her was cracking and breaking. I summoned some kind of shadow thing to get her home, i don't really remember though. I do remember copying the stick jack used to save his sister. A shade replica, one that would last forever, in his memory. Everything, down to the last twig, was perfect. And i remember crying to myself on the ice. It's all my fault.

It's all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat against a tree and looked around the forest i was in. It's been about 320 years since Jack died. I can't stop thinking, even all these years later, that it's all my fault. I should have realized that the ice would be soft and not told Jack to come. I sighed again and waved my Staff, conjuring a bunny. I muttered a hello into it's soft fur and watched it scamper around. With an odd squeak it disappeared. I tensed as a voice sounded behind me.

"Hello, Shade."

I cursed and turned around, holding the staff to his neck.

"Pitch," I growled. "I thought you were defeated you 20 years ago" (Or something i dunno i'm not good with time.)

"Never truly" He said, smiling. "If there is fear in the world, then i will always be back."

"What do you want from me?" I spat at him.

"Have you considered joining my side?"

"Yeah, like hell i will."

"Interesting..." He disappeared and reappeared behind me. I turned and scowled. "What if i told you i brought back Jack?"

My eyes widened. "Impossible. Jack died a long time ago."

Pitch chuckled. "The ice preserved him." he said. "Like that show kids are watching nowadays... whats it called... Avatar."

I Shook my head. Don't get my hopes up... don't get my hopes up...

"And i can take you to him."

That broke it. I sent a shadow bolt at him, which he deflected. "Ah, you forget. I mastered shadows too."he said evilly

I grit my teeth. "Why should i trust you?" I yelled.

"You shouldn't trust me. But you should believe me. Jack is back." He laughed quietly, which was starting to seriously freak me out. "And i promise that if you go with me, you can see him."

I brought my staff down and leaned on it, biting my lip. This is the truth?

I considered my options. Is it possible Jack's back? Not likely, but maybe yes. If Jack is back, then if i go with Pitch he'll hear and try to find me. I have no doubt that Jack wouldn't team up with him, but maybe Pitch would send out some signal to provoke him. Yes, that way I'd be able to see him. Even if he doesn't remember me...

I cursed at myself.

"Fine, i'll go."

* * *

I looked around Pitches lair and let out a woah. There were staircases every which way, upside down, side ways, everything hidden in shadows and surprising. It made me happy, because the darkness was so welcoming for me. I made a decision right there- When Pitch dies, that place becomes my home.

The only thing that saddened me were the empty cages hanging off the ceiling. I think they were used to hold Tooth's babies, but when i tried to ask Pitch, he ignored me. Upset and bored, i found a book on his bookshelf and began to read. It was something along the lines of, "How to tell when your career is over: Some helpful hints for a new life." It was full of ways to tell that you should scrap your lifestyle and start over. Why would Pitch have a book like this? I spent a while imagining Pitch doing some other job, like being a waiter at a restaurant. He'd probably trip over his dress.

Apparently i'm bad at holding back laughter, because Pitch yelled at me

"Would you please stop that god-awful sound?!"

"I'm sorry!"

I shut up after that.

Later he came into the area i was sitting in with a plate of cookies. I looked at him suspiciously.

"It's been a while since i've been in the company of a girl," He said. "And i want to make a good impression." I don't know if that's true, but i took a cookie to be polite. It tasted pretty good, actually.

"So, when will Jack get here?" I asked, ignoring the look that appeared on his face when i said Jack's name.

"Soon, soon." He walked off.

I read some more.

Until i heard some weird sound coming from the entrance hole. I knew it must have been Jack because I'm pretty sure Pitch isn't gonna have any visitors. A white haired boy came through the newly installed door, and i blinked.

"Oh, does Pitch have visitors? Really?" The boy looked at me, blue eyes wide.

"Shade?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Shade?" he asked, looking at me in disbelief. I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Um... No, I don't." I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought. His voice did sound familiar, but from where?

As I was trying to place a name to his voice, Pitch strode in.

"Ah, Jack..." He said disdainfully, coming over beside me. I looked at him incredulously. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him, almost protectively, which confused me even more.

"Um... Pitch?" I said.

"Get off her." Jack growled, raising his staff defensively. I looked between the two, trying to slip away from Pitch without him noticing. Luckily, Jack's threatening tone made Pitch step forward, releasing me.

"And why is that, Jack? Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jack yelled, staff sparking.

"No, but you're afraid for her." Pitch chuckled, moving through the shadows. I turned to look at Jack. Afraid _**for**_ me?

Jack growled, and I decided to retreat to the shadows to avoid getting hit by anything.

"This isn't about me!" Jack shouted. "This is about Shade!"

"What about her? Why are you so attached, hm? She did cause you to fall through the ice. She did abandon your for 300 years. I bet she didn't even-" Pitch was cut off as i threw a shadow bolt at him, which he only barely deflected. They both turned to look at me, and i was suddenly aware of the tears pouring down my face.

"Shut up." I said quietly, wiping away my tears. "You have no right to say that. You think i wanted him to fall? I thought he died... you have no idea what pain..." I felt like curling into a ball and hiding, but i knew i couldn't. Not here, not now. i faced the wall. "Just shut up."

Jack looked sadly at me and then turned to Pitch.

"Burn in hell" He spat, walking over to me.

"Already there," Pitch grumbled, give Jack an almost warning look.

"Shade?" He came closer to me.

"Go away."

"Come on, whats wrong?"

"Your wrong. In the head. I said go away."

"Shade, I-" I turned around fast, startling him.

"Jack Overland Frost." I said, adding an edge to my voice. "I swear to the heavens, one more step and i will personally deliver your broken soul to Hazel."

Jack winced and took a step back.

"Haha! She hates you!" Pitch yelled over at us. Jack gritted his teeth and raised his staff.

"Pitch?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He fell silent. Jack looked at me, awed.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you're not on the other side of the room, I will call up Hazel." I threatened, turning around.

"One..." Footsteps.

"Two..." Shouts. I frowned and turned around to see the two at war again.

"Get out, she's mine!" Pitch snarled, swinging with his nightmare scythe. Jack ducked and shot a blast of ice at the other spirit.

"Let her go, she's not a piece of property!" Jack said, blasting the scythe into dust. Pitch made a arrow and fired.

"She's a shadow spirit, she's my child."

"She's my friend, not your toy!"

"At least I didn't leave her sobbing over my dead corpse." Pitch snapped. Jack froze and lowered his staff just a bit.

"Low blow." I muttered, sinking into the shadows. I called upon my staff.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jack said

"I know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Frost. I know your fears, and you fear she'll never take you back."

"Shut up."

"You fear that she won't love you anymore." I snuck up behind Pitch, holding my staff up

"Shut up!"

"You're afraid tha-" THUMP! Pitch crumbled to the ground. Jack looked around confused and saw me. His expression was so confused it was almost adorable. Almost.

"What- Why'd you do that?" Jack asked. I took a few steps back, letting my staff disappear for now.

"Leave me alone." I said, voice shaky. "I- I just- I need to get out of here." I turned and ran into the shadows, calling them to whisk me away. I couldn't even look back at the boy I used to love.


End file.
